Accidentally in Love
by StellaSnape111
Summary: HGSS mal anders! Hermines beste Freundin meldet sie bei einem DatingService an, bei dem man Briefe schreibt das kann nicht gut gehen. Und prompt hat Mine den zweitschlechtgelauntesten Mann an der Angel: Sam. ÜBERSETZUNG!
1. Crazy

Soo, des ist eine HG/SS Fanfiction, die ich grad übersetze. Hab zwar noch nicht alle Chaps fertig, aber ich denke, ich stell sie trotzdem schon mal rein.Hier kommt sie schon auch :

Disclaimer: Leider, leider, leider gehört mir nix. Wirklich frustrierend. Diese Geschichte ist aus der Feder von rinny08 entsprungen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Stella

**Kapitel 1 – Crazy (Alanis Morissette)**

Hermine starrte auf den Stapel Briefe, der ordentlich gestapelt an der Ecke des Tisches lag, mit dem Klatschblatt "Witch Weekly" darunter. Das Magazin (wenn sich überhaupt jemand dazu erniedrigen würde, es so zu nennen) hatte diese Woche ein widerliches türkises Cover, mit einer grinsenden Ginny Malfoy darauf. Witch Weekly hatte Draco Malfoy im vorherigen Jahr als einer von ihren meist-annehmbaren Junggesellen profiliert. (Harry war auch auf der Liste, aber er und Luna waren durchgebrannt, bevor die Ausgabe veröffentlicht wurde, und so wurde er wieder weggestrichen. Rita Kimmkorn hatte angemessenen über den ganzen Vorfall berichtet.) Hermine hatte diesen Quatsch nur abonniert, weil Ginny darin regelmäßig Artikel schrieb. Im Gegensatz zu den Artikeln von Kimmkorn, waren Ginny's wenigstens witzig.

Sie zog den Briefturm zu sich. Das war ihre letzte Aufgabe des Tages, die sie _so sehr_ liebte: ihre ganze Post mit den endlosen Rechnungen, Anfragen von Wohltätigkeitsverbänden und der Werbung zu öffnen – jedoch war nie etwas von ihren Freunden dabei. Anscheinend waren verheiratete Leute doch zu beschäftigt, um zu schreiben. Trotz der Rechnungen war Hermine freundlich zum Kobold, der ihr Bankkonto in Auftrag hatte. Er erinnerte sie regelmäßig, dass sie „vergessen" hatte, ihren Kredit zu zahlen oder die Hypothek ihres Hauses… oder die Miete für ihr Geschäft. Allerdings verstand er ihren Humor nicht. Sie warf dem Umschlag einen finsteren Blick zu, der auf die Oberseite des Magazins geklebt war. Ihr Name war schräg darüber in Ginny's Handschrift gekritzelt. Sie riss den Umschlag mit einem Seufzen auf. Vielleicht hatte sich Ginny endlich dazu entschieden, ihr für das ziemlich teuere Hochzeitsgeschenk zu danken, welches Hermine für das Pärchen gekauft hatte. Das teure Geschenk hatte sie sich nicht leisten können und war immer noch am abbezahlen. Der Kobold hatte diesen Erwerb ziemlich missbilligt. Obwohl, er war fast immer missbilligend.

Sie faltete das Pergament auseinander und überflog Ginny's Brief. Je mehr sie las, desto schlimmer wurde ihr finsterer Blick.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Ich weiß, du wirst sehr, sehr, sehr sauer auf mich sein, aber es ist Zeit, dass du dir endlich einen Freund besorgst, und bevor du dich weigerst, einen von den Männern zu treffen, die Draco von der Arbeit kennt (hab ich schon erwähnt, dass er ein Quidditchteam leitet? Alleinstehende, hinreißende Athleten), nehme ich deine Angelegenheiten in meine Hand. Ich weiß nicht, ob du irgendeine von den Anzeigen in der WW gesehen hast, aber ich habe dich für deren Dating Service angemeldet. Bevor du noch ganz aus dem Häuschen bist, kann ich dich beruhigen: Du wirst zu keinen Blind-Dates gehen. Du wirst Briefe an eine bestimmte Person schreiben, ich weiß ja, dass du so was gerne machst. Wenn du ihn doch nicht magst, dann hör auf zu schreiben. Es ist sehr sicher, ich habe für dich ein Postfach in Hogsmeade in der Post reservieren lassen, also brauchst du deine Adresse nicht bekannt geben. Eigentlich glaube ich, dass bei diesem Service ein Postfach erforderlich ist. Die Nummer von deinem Postfach ist 145, und der Schlüssel ist auf dem Weg zu dir. Ich habe als Namen Jane für dich ausgesucht, weil man seinen echten Namen nicht benutzen darf. Außerdem würdest du sowieso zu nichts anderem zustimmen. Die meisten Leute sind nicht so langweilig wie du, sie denken sich selber Namen aus, anstatt den Zweitnamen zu benutzen._

_Hab viel Spaß!!_

_Ginny_

_PS: Danke noch einmal für diese super Handtücher! Sie sind so weich und viel schöner, als diese in dem entsetzlichen Grün, die uns Lucius und Narzissa gegeben haben. Dafür dass sie reicher als Gott sind, sind sie wirklich die geizigsten Leute, die ich kenne, wenn es um Geschenke geht. Aber tu mir einen Gefallen und sag Draco nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe._

Hermine seufzte. Sie wollte keinen Brieffreund haben. Auch keinen männlichen. Sie war zufrieden, Single zu sein. Mit Ron war sie nur 2 Jahre zusammen gewesen, bis er gestorben war. Wie auch immer, es war ein ziemlich großes Problem, verheiratete Freunde zu haben. Verheiratete Pärchen wollten ihre Zeit mit anderen Pärchen verbringen, und immer wenn Hermine alleine auftauchte, war bei Dinner Partys eine ungerade Zahl von Leuten am Tisch. Und wenn sie allein eingeladen wurde, luden Draco, Neville oder Harry zwangsläufig einen ihrer Singlefreunde aus der Arbeit ein, welche nur zu peinlichen Gesprächen und einem absolut ungenießbaren Essen führten.

Mollys Herz hing immer noch an Hermine und Charlie, nur weil alle von ihren anderen Söhnen erfolgreich und glücklich verheiratet waren. Aber Charlie war ein ewiger Junggeselle. Er vergnügte sich mit Frauen, und das meist mit mehreren. Hermine konnte so was nicht ausstehen. Außerdem lebte er in Rumänien. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust, ihr Geschäft aufzugeben, nur weil Molly Weasley sie mit Charlie zusammenbringen wollte.

Hermine öffnete ihren Kühlschrank und guckte sich uninteressiert jede Sache an. Sie öffnete das Gefrierfach und grinste. Vielleicht sollte sie Ginny sagen, dass sie keinen Freund brauchte, da sie von einer Beziehung mit zwei Männern gleichzeitig profitierte, einer hieß Ben, der andere Jerry.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Severus Snape starrte die Schulleiterin finster an, die ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß. Hineinpfuschende, verrückte alte Frau. Woher kam sie, dass sie sich erlauben konnte, sich so in sein Leben einzumischen?

„Wirklich Severus, du brauchst das nicht so lange verarbeiten! Es ist ein einfacher Weg, eine Frau kennen zu lernen!"

„So, wie ich gerade lebe, ist es perfekt! Eine Frau würde mich nur nerven." Er war fast am schreien.

„Nun ehrlich, ich will dir nur helfen!"

„Nein, _du_ versuchst dich einzumischen. Mir geht es gut, so wie _ich_ gerade lebe!"

„Severus, gib doch nach. Schreib ihr einen Brief! Vielleicht wirst du diese Frau sogar mögen."

„Das bezweifle ich!" Er kniff seine Augen misstrauisch zusammen. „Das ist hoffentlich nicht noch ein Versuch, mich mit deiner Tochter zusammenzubringen, oder?"

„Diesen Fehler werde ich nie wieder begehen!" sagte Minerva und funkelte ihn böse an. „Sie redet immer noch darüber, wie schlimm du zu ihr warst!"

„Sie war aber auch nicht gerade das perfekte Bild der Liebenswürdigkeit."

„Sie hat das mit einer schmerzhaften Scheidung beendet. Du hattest keinen Ausweg."

Severus seufzte. „Wenn ich diesen verdammten Brief schreibe, lässt du mich dann in Ruhe?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Minerva ziemlich angeschlagen.

„Gut." Er stand auf und verließ abrupt ihr Büro. Ehrlich, die Nerven mancher Leute. Er besah das Blatt mit den Informationen, das Minerva ihm ausgehändigt hatte. Er würde einer Frau namens Jane schreiben, welche das Postfach 145 in Hogsmeade besaß. Und sein Name würde Sam sein. Konnte Minerva nicht etwas Kreativeres auswählen, als seinen unmöglichen zweiten Namen? Seine Briefe würden zum Postfach 556 gesendet werden.

Severus setzte sich an den Schreibtisch in seinem Büro, eine Feder in seiner Hand, das Tintenfass neben ihm, und ein leeres Blatt Papier vor ihm. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schwer sein würde, sich was auszudenken, was er schreiben konnte. Er erinnerte sich selber, dass die Frau nicht wusste, wer er war. Er konnte jede Personenangabe machen, die er mochte – oder er würde einfach er selbst sein.

_Liebe Jane,_

_Ich fühle mich ziemlich lächerlich ich, weil ich dir schreibe. Ich habe fast eine ganze Stunde versucht, einen zusammenhängenden ersten Satz für eine Frau zu formulieren, die ich weder kenne, noch mich um sie sorge. Vielleicht sollte ich das nicht schreiben, aber es ist besser, wenn du es weißt. Ich wollte ebenfalls erwähnen, dass ich noch nie gelesen habe, dass dieses lächerliche Magazin diesen Service anbietet. Eine weibliche Bekannte von mir war der Meinung, dass ich Hilfe brauche, um eine Freundin zu finden._

_Du solltest auch wissen, dass ich nicht gerade davon begeistert bin. Du brauchst dich nicht dazu verpflichten, mir zu antworten. _

_Unaufrichtig,_

_Sam_

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Hermine lachte leise, als sie den Brief auf dem kurzen Weg vom Postamt zu ihrem Laden, _Reads & Needs_, las. Sie entschied sich nicht gekränkt zu sein. Vielleicht neugierig. Aber gekränkt? Nicht wirklich.

Sie faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. Ja, sie würde ihm definitiv eine Antwort schicken. Sie wäre verrückt, wenn sie es nicht machen würde. Wer würde nicht wollen, mehr über Sam rauszufinden?

Sie steckte den Schlüssel ins Türschloss und trat in den kleinen schummerigen Buchladen ein. Der Laden war ihr ein und alles. Die Zeit morgens vor dem Öffnen und abends vor dem Schließen des Geschäfts waren ihre Lieblingszeiten am Tag. Da war eine leise Stille, die man mit nichts anderem vergleichen konnte. Besonders weil der Geruch von Büchern so verlockend war. Kombiniert mit dem fabelhaften Kaffee und dem leckeren Gebäck, die ihr Geschäftspartner Eddie Owens anbot, gab es keinen besseren Geruch in der Welt.

Der Gedanke an Eddie erinnerte sie daran, auf die Uhr zu schauen. Normalerweise kam er gegen 8 Uhr, eine Stunde, bevor sie das Geschäft öffneten. Ziemlich oft war er aber schon da, bevor sie kam. Hermine wollte nicht behaupten, dass sie ein Frühaufsteher war, und sie würde auch nie einer sein.

Sie blickte durchs Fenster und bemerkte Eddie, der die Straße hoch kam; in der einen Hand trug er etwas, was aussah wie ein Schokoladenkuchen, ein Möhrenkuchen in der anderen Hand, und er hatte eine große Segeltasche über seine Schulter geschlungen, zweifellos mit Schachteln voller Topfkuchen, Muffins und – wenn Hermine Glück hatte – Croissants. Sie rannte raus, um ihm zu helfen, damit er nicht einen von den Kuchen runterfallen ließ. Wie kriegte er das bloß hin?

„Du bist spät dran." sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll, aber nur als Scherz. Es gab für sie sehr selten einen Grund, auf Eddie sauer zu sein.

„Hab verschlafen." sagte er, während er den Schokoladenkuchen auf seiner Ladentheke abstellte und seine Segeltasche abnahm. „Oliver und ich haben zu lange geredet." Hermine und Oliver Wood hatten Eddie letztes Jahr auf Nevilles Hochzeit getroffen, der Rest war mit Gebäck gefüllt, eine süße Pärchengeschichte. (Naja, Gebäck für Hermine, süßer Beziehungskram für Oliver und Eddie, da Olivers Diät während der Quidditchsaison keine Süßigkeiten erlaubte.)

„So nennt man das heutzutage?" Hermine kicherte und begann ihm zu helfen, die Muffins, Kekse und die Croissants auf dem Desserttisch auszulegen, ein Croissant legte sie für sich zurück.

„Wir haben letztens schon geredet, Mine. Du solltest wirklich deinen Verstand mal aus der Gosse holen."

„Ich seh hier aber keine Gossen" sagte Hermine und versprühte Krümel auf ihrem Pullover. Eddie verdrehte die Augen und wischte die Krümel weg. „Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

„Wir überlegen, ob wir adoptieren." Hermine schaute ihn für eine Sekunde an, nichts verstehend. Erst dachte sie an einen Hund, aber dann begriff sie, dass er ein Kind meinte.

„Eddie!" quietschte sie und umarmte ihn. „Ich freu mich so für dich!"

„So viel ist klar." Er lachte. „Aber sag es Oliver nicht, weil wir noch planen, und er will nicht, dass es die ganze Welt erfährt."

„Was meinst du, sollen wir vergessen, dass du mir das erzählt hast, dann werde ich das Thema schlagartig ändern?" Sie grinste.

„Ja, mach mal!"

„Ich hab meinen ersten Brief heute gekriegt." Sie erzählte Eddie über Ginny's „Geschenk", das sie ihr gestern geschickt hatte.

„Wirklich? Was steht drin?"

„Du kannst ihn lesen." Sie gab ihm den Brief und er überflog ihn schnell.

„Es hört sich so an, als wäre er der schlechtgelaunteste Mann, den es gibt!"

„Nein, der schlechtgelaunteste Mann, den es gibt, ist Professor Snape."

„Naja, ich hatte noch nie das Vergnügen, von ihm unterrichtet zu werden. Ich hab nur die Horrorgeschichten gehört."

Hermine kicherte. „Ich werde dem zweit schlechtgelauntesten Mann zurück schreiben."

„Du bist verrückt!"


	2. Perfect

**A/N: Daaanke für euren lieben Kommis! (auch wenn ich manche von den Schwarzlesern erst dazu bewegen musste, einen zu schreiben hüstel xD) Zu euren Fragen: das Orginal ist 10 Kapitel lang, ich werde wahrscheinlich jede Woche (Mo/Di) einmal updaten. Ich hoffe, ich kriege weiterhin so liebe Kommis, es spornt mich richtig an!**

**Kleine Anmerkung: die Kapitelnamen sind Lieder, in ( ) steht der Interpret. Also wer sie sich einmal anhören will, soll es tun. ) **

**Disclaimer: Leider, leider, leider gehört mir nix. Wirklich frustrierend. Diese Geschichte ist aus der Feder von rinny08 entsprungen.**

**Kapitel 2 – Perfect (Simple Plan)**

Obwohl Hermine Eddie erzählt hatte, dass sie Sam zurück schreiben würde, hatte sie es immer noch nicht getan; immer, wenn sie anfangen wollte, hatte sie eine Schreibblockade. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm mit seiner wenig begeisterten Einstellung antworten sollte. Sollte sie ebenso uninteressiert oder doch begierig wirken?

Sie grübelte darüber nach, während sie ihr übliches Single-Essen in ihrer kleinen Küche zubereitete. Sie besaß weder Molly Weasleys Talent, noch ihre Geduld zum Kochen. Nudeln, getoastete Käsesandwichs, Spiegeleier und gelegentlich Eintopf waren das Maß ihrer Fähigkeiten. Den Eintopf bekam sie nur hin, weil sie ein Bündel Gemüse und etwas Fleisch mit Brühe in den Topf warf und das ganze köcheln ließ, während sie in ihrem Geschäft war. Dann hatte sie genug für ein paar Tage zu essen.

Obwohl sie sehr zurückgezogen lebte, war sie nicht einsam. Ihren Kater Krummbein hatte sie immer noch, obwohl er immer älter wurde. Sie hatte auch zwei neue Kätzchen, Stella und Isabella. Krummbein behandelte die Kätzchen mit so einem Hass, den sie vorher nur Ron zugetraut hatte.

Sie ließ ihr getoastetes Käsesandwich aus der Pfanne auf einen Teller rutschen und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Sie zog ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder zu sich und nahm einen Bissen von dem Sandwich. Statt zu denken, entschied sie sich, einfach drauf los zu schreiben und zu sehen, was dabei herauskam.

_Lieber Sam,_

_Vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich mich nicht für diesen lächerlichen Service angemeldet habe. Meine Freunde sind alle verheiratet und haben bis jetzt zwei Jahre lang versucht, mich mit einem ihrer Single-Freunde zusammen zu bringen. Nicht sehr wichtig zu sagen, dass sie natürlich alle erfolglos waren._

_Meine beste Freundin ist gerade aus ihren Flitterwochen zurückgekommen und – in ihrem augenblicklichem Zustand mit einem Überschuss von Glücklichkeit, kombiniert mit einer schweren Dosis von ihrem vermählten Glück – hat mich für das hier angemeldet. Ich konnte es nicht rückgängig machen, weil sie schon für mein Postfach bezahlt hat. Ansonsten kann ich ehrlich sagen, dass ich es getan hätte. _

_Wie auch immer, ich würde es nicht ablehnen, mit dir zu korrespondieren._

_Ebenso unaufrichtig,_

_Jane_

Sie legte ihre Feder hin, ziemlich zufrieden mit ihr selbst und las den Brief nochmals; nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine grammatikalischen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie konnte Grammatikfehler nicht ausstehen. Sie würde den Brief am nächsten Morgen auf seinen Weg schicken.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

An diesem Morgen war der Laden ziemlich ruhig. Während sie auf Kunden warteten, aß Hermine drei Muffins und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Eddie warf ihr irritierte Blicke über die Ladentheke zu, die sie gekonnt ignorierte.

Um etwa 11:30 Uhr klingelte die Glocke über der Tür und machte Hermine aufmerksam. Der Mann, der das hell beleuchtete Geschäft betrat, hatte blondes Haar, das Hermine von einer Meile Abstand bemerken würde; genauso wie das eingebildete Grinsen, welches man einfach nicht vergessen konnte.

„Na Frettchen, wie ich sehe, bist du aus den Flitterwochen doch in einem Stück wiedergekommen!" Hermine grinste ihn an.

„In einem Stück und in besserer Verfassung, als ich abgereist bin." Draco Malfoy grinste zurück.

Hermine gluckste. „ Ich habe den Artikel in der Witch Weekly gesehen. Selbstverständlich habe ich ihn nicht gelesen, weil dieses Magazin -"

„Einfach nur Müll ist. Wissen wir!" unterbrach Draco sie.

Hermine wurde zornig. Sie hasste Menschen, die ihre Sätze beendeten. Er war vielleicht Ginny's Mann, aber das machte ihn nicht perfekt. „Bist du wegen etwas wichtigem hier?"

„Ich treffe hier Onkel Severus. Ich bin ihm noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk schuldig."

„Dein Onkel Severus? Der schlechtgelaunteste Mann der Welt? Der, der mich hasst?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Er hasst dich nicht!"

„Nein, sicher nicht!" sagte sie sarkastisch. „Er hat mich _nur _7 Jahre lang unfair behandelt und Fehler bei meinen außergewöhnlichen Tränken gefunden!"

„Außergewöhnlich ist nicht gleich perfekt, Miss Granger." Hermine wirbelte herum. „Von allen Leuten, die ich kenne, sollten Sie das am besten wissen."

Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie den Mann vor sich sah. Sie starrte ihn 10 Sekunden an, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, dass Sie mich nicht in _meinem_ Geschäft beleidigen, Professor."

„Was wollen Sie tun? Mich rausschmeißen? Sie können nicht einmal meine Schulter erreichen, um mich richtig rausschmeißen zu können."

„Ich vielleicht nicht, aber Eddie könnte." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und warf einen Blick auf den anderen Mann, der vorgab, eine seiner Quidditchzeitungen zu lesen, aber eigentlich hörte er dem Gespräch ziemlich gespannt zu.

Severus Snape sah flüchtig zum Mann hinter dem Tresen und verdrehte die Augen. Es war eindeutig, dass Hermine ihn wirklich angestarrt hatte. Als sie bemerkte, dass er Muggelanziehsachen trug, klappte ihr Mund beinahe auf. Nicht bloß Muggelsachen, aber Jeans. Tatsächlich baumwollfarbene Jeans. Und ein T-Shirt, das verdächtig nach grün und nicht wie schwarz aussah.

Als sie sich endlich von dem anfänglichen Schock erholt hatte, nahm sie die vielmehr spektakulären Sachen wahr, die diese Jeans bewirkte. Er war erst seit 2 Minuten in ihrem Laden und sie sah ihn schon in einem ganz anderen Licht. Sein amüsierter traf ihren erstaunten Blick, gerade als sie dachte: _Er sollte so was wirklich öfter tragen! _Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich beträchtlich und sie fluchte still. Sie hatte vergessen, dass er in ihren Kopf eindringen würde, wenn sie zu lange Augenkontakt mit ihm hatte. Verfluchter Legilimentiker.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, etwas Bestimmtes zu finden?" fragte sie.

„Nein." sagte er sich auf dem Absatz zu der ziemlich kleinen Auswahl von Zaubertrankbüchern umdrehend und gab Hermine ein paar mehr Gründe, diese Jeans wirklich zu schätzen.

Draco grinste. „Später fahren wir nach London."

Ahh. Das erklärte natürlich alles.

10 Minuten später kehrte er zur Kasse zurück, ein paar Bücher in seinen Armen gestapelt.

„Haben Sie alles gefunden, was Sie gesucht haben?" fragte sie so freundlich wie nur möglich.

„Nein. Sie haben nicht die Auswahl, die _Flourish & Blott's_ hat."

„Ich denke, dass mein Laden persönlicher ist, als so ein Filialbetrieb wie Flourish _& Blott's_. Aber ich kann Ihnen etwas extra bestellen, wenn Sie wollen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte er schroff, bevor er hinausging. Draco warf ihr einen entschuldigen Blick über seine linke Schulter zu. Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie hatte niemals mehr von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer erwartet.

„Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass der schlechtgelaunteste Mann der Welt so ein sexy und dunkles Image hat!" sagte Eddie vorwurfsvoll.

Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase. „Ich denke nicht, dass Professor Snape sexy ist!"

„Wirklich? Du warst schon am Sabbern, als er reingekommen ist!"

„Ich habe nicht _gesabbert_!" sagte Hermine angeekelt.

„Gib es zu, Hermine Jane Granger, du hast den Anblick genossen!"

„Du aber auch!" sagte Hermine verlegen.

„Ha! Also hat er dir wohl gefallen!"

Hermine stotterte einen Moment. „Was ist denn, wenn es so war? Ich bin nicht der, der einen schlimmen Freund hat."

„Oliver muss sich um nichts sorgen. Ich steh' nicht auf dunkle, launische Typen!"

„Aber ich, was?" sagte Hermine und stampfte mit dem Fuß wie ein Kleinkind auf.

„Jeder, der dich vor 15 Minuten gesehen hätte, würde mir zustimmen!"

„Was ist mit Sam?"

„Warum nimmst du den zweit' schlechtgelaunten Mann der Welt, wenn der erste perfekt für dich ist?"


	3. Collide

**A/N: Sorry! Ich habe gestern total vergessen, das neue Chap hochzuladen! Tut mir furchtbar leid… :( Aber dafür gibt es heute das neue. Wie immer danke für euren lieben Reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Leider, leider, leider gehört mir nix. Wirklich frustrierend. Diese Geschichte ist aus der Feder von rinny08 entsprungen.**

**Kapitel 3 – Collide (Howie Day)**

Severus schob Jane's Brief von sich weg. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde nicht zurück schreiben. Es hätte all seine Probleme gelöst, die wichtigen betrafen seinen zufriedenen Junggesellenstand, die weniger bedeutenden handelten von Miss Granger.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich noch mehr in dem schwarzen Ledersessel zurück. Es war eigentlich nicht Severus Snape's Weise, über Probleme jeglicher Art nachzudenken, aber diese Begegnung beschäftigte ihn besonders. Wenn er ein größerer Alkoholiker wäre, hätte er jetzt wahrscheinlich ein Glas und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey rausgeholt. Wie auch immer, wer mit Tobias Snape und vor allem seiner Alkoholsucht aufgewachsen war, würde jeden abhalten, sich Alkohol zuzuwenden und es als Erleichterung anzusehen.

Seit er Hermine Granger vor 2 Jahren das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich irgendwie verändert. Aus dem nervenden, kleinen, ich-weiß-alles Schulmädchen, war die Frau geworden, die er heute Morgen gesehen hatte. Die Frau aus dem Buchladen konnte unmöglich das gleiche Mädchen sein, das ein paar Jahre zuvor ein Gebüsch auf dem Kopf hatte, welches angeblich ihr Haar war.

Die Hermine Granger, die er unterrichtet hatte, hatte ihn niemals viel interessiert. Die Hermine Granger, mit der er heute zusammengestoßen war, auf der anderen Seite, intrigierte ihn. Sie hatte es geschafft, seine wütenden Blicke und allgemeinen Einschüchterungen standzuhalten. In ihrer Schulzeit hätte sie sich versteckt, oder wenigstens ein paar Anzeichen von Furcht gezeigt. Er hätte sie während ihrer Schulzeit respektiert, wenn sie begriffen hätte, dass sie auch lernen konnte, ohne die Antworten aus dem Textbuch nachzuplappern und nicht rückgratlos zu werden, wenn es um ihre Freunde ging. Jetzt wo ihr ein Rückgrat und andere Anlagen gewachsen waren… nun gut, er könnte vermutlich doch mehr tun, als sie bloß zu respektieren, sofern sich überhaupt eine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben sollte.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, ein deutliches Zeichen von Frust. Warum in aller Welt war er mit Miss Granger zusammengestoßen, bevor Janes Brief angekommen war? Nun fühlte er sich beiden Frauen verpflichtet, mit grundverschiedenen Motiven. Er konnte Jane nun nicht wirklich gut ignorieren. Und er konnte mit Sicherheit nicht das Interesse ignorieren, das Miss Granger diesen Morgen an ihm (insbesondere an seiner Kleidung) gezeigt hatte. Ein alleinstehender Mann in seinem Alter würde ein kompletter Vollidiot sein, eine Frau abzulehnen, die so verführerisch war, wie Hermine es geworden war.

Er nahm an, er müsste es nur lange genug für sich behalten, bis Hermine es erfahren würde. Sie hatte vielleicht seine Jeans anerkannt, aber trotz dessen bezweifelte er, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Weise für ihn interessiert hatte.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und stand auf, hasste sich schon selber, dass er hier nur rumsaß und einen perfekten Nachmittag verschwendete. Er hatte Lust auf einen Spaziergang. Wenn er _zufällig _an _Reads&Needs _vorbeikommen würde, wäre es eben so.

Hermine wollte aus ihrem Haus raus. Die normalerweise gemütlichen Räume waren diesen Nachmittag stickig und nicht zum Aushalten. Vielleicht aber auch, weil ihr ein bestimmter Zaubertränkelehrer nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Sie schlüpfte in ein Paar bequeme Sneakers und zog sich ein Sweatshirt über den Kopf. Die Nachmittage begannen kälter zu werden.

Sie fing an herumzulaufen, ohne sich sicher zu sein, wohin sie gehen wollte, bis sie auf den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte stieß. Sie war hier seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. Der weg erschien ihr etwas spukhaft durch die Wälder.

Zumindest würde es hier nachts gruselig sein. Im Augenblick war alles vielmehr friedlich. Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Blätterdickicht und warf so verschiedene Schatten auf den Weg. Ein paar Vögel zwitscherten.

Als sie das Grundstück betrat, fiel ihr der liebe und unliebe Anblick von Severus Snape's Rückseite ins Auge. Sie bremste ihren Gang etwas und versuchte, sich so leise wie möglich an ihn heranzuschleichen. Es war nur fair, wenn man die Nummer der Zeiten berücksichtigte, in denen er sie versehentlich erwischt hatte. Insbesondere diesen Morgen.

„Bemühen Sie sich nicht! Ich habe schon vor Jahren gehört, dass Sie kommen, Miss Granger."

Verdammt ihn.

Sie würde sich sicher _nicht _bemühen, ihn zu fragen, woher er wusste, dass sie es war. „Ich heiße Hermine, Professor!" hörte sie ihre vorlaute Klappe sagen.

„Mein Name ist Severus, Hermine", erwiderte Severus ohne nachzudenken. Er wollte nicht mit ihr au der Du-Basis sein. Oder doch?

„Nun gut, _Severus_, was führt dich hier her? „

„Ich hatte Lust auf einen Spaziergang."

Hermine prustete. Männer wie Severus benutzten nie das Wort ‚Lust haben' und das erklärte sie ihm auch.

„Wirklich? Was _sagen_ Männer wie ich denn?" Er zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

Großer Gott! Er… flirtete doch nicht mit ihr, oder? … doch! Das tat er. Hermine fühlte sich wie ein Fisch im Trockenen. Wie man mit einem ehemaligen Lehrer flirten sollte, war noch nie in einer von ihren alten Unterrichtsklassen behandelt worden. Offensichtlich konnte sie nur zurückflirten, damit sie ihm nicht wie eine Wichtigtuerin erschien.

„Hmmm… Männer wie du sagen ‚Schwachköpfe' oder ‚unerträgliche Besserwisserin'..."

„Allerdings." Er grinste.

„Genauso wie ‚allerdings'. Aber es geht jetzt nicht nur darum, was du sagst. Es geht auch darum was du kannst. Wie man zum Beispiel Ruhm abfüllen kann, Ehre brauen kann und sogar einen Stöpsel in… den Tod machen kann."

Er lachte leise. Es war ein so fremdes Geräusch für sie, dass sie einen Moment verblüfft war.

„Kannst du alle meine Unterrichtsthemen wörtlich wiederholen?"

„Nur die Wichtigsten."

„Jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt! Ich hatte die ganze Zeit von deinem fliegenden Arm den Eindruck, dass _all_ meine Unterrichtsthemen wichtig waren."

„Oh. Ich habe meinen Arm aber nicht gehoben, um die Fragen zu beantworten. Ich habe versucht, zu fliegen!"

„Ja. So sah es auch aus! Obwohl, ich weiß nicht, warum du fliegen wolltest. Ich habe ein Gerücht im Lehrerzimmer gehört, dass es letztendlich mit dem Fliegen doch nicht geklappt hat!" Er grinste sie an.

„Glaub nicht alles, was du hörst!" Sie kicherte. „Ich kann immer noch behaupten, dass ich nie in einer Unterrichtsstunde durchgefallen bin."

„In deinen Albträumen vielleicht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Albträume sind von einer erschreckenderen Natur, als fliegen."

„Erzähl doch!" neckte er sie.

„Ich hatte einen, in dem ich für ewig in einer deiner Unterrichtsstunden gefangen war." Erst als sie es sagte, merkte sie, wie schrecklich es gemeint war. Doch alles in ihr redete ihr ein, sich nicht sofort zu entschuldigen. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr war sogar wirklich überzeugt, dass er sich nicht angegriffen fühlen würde.

„Oh", sagte er steif. „Ich verstehe." Mit wem wollte sie hier Spaß machen? Das war der Scheiß-Severus Snape, der sich sogar angegriffen fühlte, wenn man ihm sagte, dass er einen offenen Schnürsenkel hatte. „Ich sollte wohl besser gehen."

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, Severus!" sagte sie leise.

„Einen schönen Nachmittag noch, _Miss Granger_." Damit ließ er sie eiskalt stehen und schritt davon.

Wie gewöhnlich stand Hermine der Mund offen, nur dieses Mal berührte er fast den Boden. Warum hatte sie das bloß gesagt?


	4. Hello, Goodbye

**A/N: Sorree! Es tut mir vooooll Leid, aber ich hatte gar keine Zeit, weiter zu übersetzen ( Schule, Theaterproben etc. war voll stressig. Aber morgen nach der Schule sind ja endlich Ferien, und da werde ich auch noch weiter übersetzen ;)  
Ihr könnt also wieder mit Chaps rechnen, aber in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Nur ich hätte gerne auch Kommis, ich finde es nicht gerade aufbauend, wenn ich nur 3 kriege, und der Rest einfach schwarz liest ... grr ...  
Naja, hoffen wir mal, ihr seid dieses mal lüber! ;)**

**Viel Spaß beim Leeeesen!  
**

**Kapitel 4 – Hello, Goodbye (The Beatles) **

_Liebe Jane   
_

_Nun haben wir die unerfreuliche Zeit des Jahres erreicht, in der meine Schüler lieber über ihre Ferien nachdenken, als sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Zudem sind sie selten aufmerksam, die Ferien werden für mich immer grässlicher. Sobald der erste Schnee fällt, wird man sie ganz vergessen können. Ich nehme an, ich werde ihnen wohl einen 4 Fuß langen Aufsatz aufgeben müssen, dann hat es sich erledigt. Die Begeisterung meiner Kollegen kann man auch nicht stoppen. Sie bestehen darauf, sich gegenseitig Geschenke zu kaufen und verbringen übertrieben viel Zeit damit, im Lehrerzimmer Kekse zu essen. Ich halte nichts von sozialen Sachen, ich finde es eher ziemlich lästig, wenn sie es mir übel nehmen, dass ich ihnen nicht beitrete.Um deine Frage zu beantworten: nein, ich freue mich nicht auf die Ferien._

_Sam _

Hermine seufzte und ließ den Brief über den Tisch gleiten. Sie hatte ihn mit ein bisschen zu viel Kraft über den Tisch gestoßen, sodass er über die Tischkante rutschte und auf den Boden flatterte. Sie konnte nicht einmal eine einfache Frage stellen, ohne eine bissige Antwort zu erhalten. Nicht, dass sie auch dazu imstande wäre, aber sie wollte nicht noch mehr kaputtmachen. Ihre Beziehungen zu den zwei schlecht gelauntesten Männern der Welt schienen, als würden sie zusammenbrechen und in Flammen aufgehen

Nicht, dass sie und Severus jemals mehr als nur einen Flirt gehabt hatten. Sie brachte es immer zustande, als Idiot dazustehen, wenn er mit ihr flirtete

Sie wollte Sam's Brief nicht beantworten. Sie hatte eine schlechte Woche hinter sich. Nicht nur, weil ihr Geschäft mit Weihnachtseinkäufern überschwemmt wurde – dazu kam noch, dass die Gedenktage von Ron's Tod und der ihrer Eltern in dieselbe Woche fielen.

Molly hatte sie eingeladen, das Wochenende mit ihnen zu verbringen. Hermine wollte eigentlich alleine trauern, aber konnte es nicht über ihr Herz bringen, das Angebot ihrer früheren Zukunftsschwiegermutter auszuschlagen.

Sie schleppte sich deprimiert aus dem Haus und stapfte zum Geschäft, ihr Aussehen war ihr jetzt ziemlich egal. Das letzte, was sie wollte, waren widerwärtig laute Weihnachtseinkäufer.

Überraschenderweise war der Laden die meiste Zeit des Tages leer. Die wenigen Leute, die hereinkamen, verschwanden schnell. Hermine versorgte ihr Gewicht den Tag über mit Bananen-Nuss - und Blaubeermuffins. Eddie's besorgte Blicke nahmen kein Ende.

Nachmittags gegen 2 Uhr hatte der Laden seit fast 3 Stunden keinen Kunden mehr gesehen und Hermine schickte Eddie letztendlich nach Hause, mit der Absicht, das Geschäft früh zu schließen. Als sie gerade das Schild von ‚Geöffnet' auf ‚Geschlossen' drehen wollte, sah sie Severus Snape, der sich dem Geschäft näherte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie fies sein und schließen sollte, oder stattdessen glücklich sein sollte, ihn zu sehen und den Laden offen lassen sollte.

Am Ende stand er vor der Tür, sodass sie ihre Entscheidung doch nicht überlegt treffen konnte – darum öffnete sie sie.

„Guten Nachmittag, Severus", sagte sie.

„Miss Granger."

Nun waren sie wieder bei dieser Geschichte angelangt

„Kann ich dir etwas bringen?"

„Eine Tasse Kaffee wäre nett." Sein Blick schweifte über die Karte mit den Angeboten. „Und einen Bananen-Nuss-Muffin.

„Sie…, ähem, sind uns gerade ausgegangen", stotterte Hermine. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie den letzten Muffin gegessen. Er sah sie an, als würde er sie geradewegs durchschauen.

„Dann nur den Kaffee." Sie goss ihm eine Tasse ein und hoffte, dass der Kaffee noch nicht kalt geworden war. Er setzte sich an einen der kleinen runden Tische und zog es vor, sie zu ignorieren

Hermine setzte ihre übliche Routine fort und wunderte sich, dass sie ihn nicht heraus warf. Sie sah zu ihm rüber und bemerkte, dass er einen Brief schrieb. Interessant.

Während sie die Muffins, Kekse etc. wegräumte, fing sie erneut an, ihn zu beobachten. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, neugierig zu sein. Nach einer Weile beendete er seinen Brief, faltete ihn ordentlich in Drittel und steckte ihn in einen Briefumschlag

Er ließ seine leere Tasse auf dem Tisch stehen und verließ den Laden wortlos. Also gut. Wenn das der Weg war, den er wollte… Hermine zog Sam's Brief aus der Tasche und sah sich nach einem Blatt Pergament um.

_Lieber Sam, _

_Ich hatte eine etwas harte Woche, darum entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass ich dir nicht sofort geantwortet habe. Am letzten Wochenende waren die Todestage von meinen Eltern und meinem ehemaligen Verlobten. Mein Verlobter ist seit 2 Jahren tot, meine Eltern seit 5. Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass ich ziemlich traurig war   
_

_Meine Eltern wurden von Todessern getötet und mein Verlobter ist im finalen Krieg gefallen. Keine einzigartige Geschichte, aber eine schmerzhafte. Ich habe das Wochenende mit der Familie meines Verlobten verbracht, was schon hart genug ist, und die äußeren Umstände alleinzulassen.__Ich fände es angenehm, zu glauben, dass ich etwas bewegt habe, aber nach der übermäßig sentimentalen Qualität dieses Briefes zu urteilen: wohl eher nicht... _

_Schöne Ferien   
_

_Jane   
_

Severus seufzte verärgert. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Jane, die ihrem toten Lover nachschmachtete. Seine Augen blieben an ihrem Kommentar, dass ihre Geschichte nicht sehr außergewöhnlich war, hängen. Bei dieser Erklärung hatte sie Recht. Ihre Erfahrung war bei weitem nicht einmal außergewöhnlich. Während des Krieges hatte jeder irgendjemanden verloren. Eltern, Lovers, Ehemänner, Ehefrauen, Kinder. Es war die Realität des Krieges

Sogar Miss Granger hatte ihren heiß geliebten Weasley verloren. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war sie nicht einmal auf seiner Beerdigung gewesen. Er verstand das nicht. Für jemanden, der so sehr in Ron Weasley verliebt gewesen war, hatte sie es aber nicht wirklich gezeigt.

Vielleicht konnte Miss Granger besser mit Begrüßungen, als mit Verabschiedungen umgehen. (**A/N: Der letzte Satz bezieht sich auf die Überschrift, nur leider sieht man das nicht mehr so... ****Darum hier noch der letzte Satz in Englisch: ****Then again, perhaps Miss Granger was good with hellos and bad with goodbyes.**)

Kommi?? Vielleicht???


	5. All These Things That I've Done

**A/N: Huhu! Hier melde ich mich noch einmal kurz mit einem Kappi, bevor ich gleich ins Theater und Montag nach Berlin fahre ;-) Danke für eure lieben Kommis! Und jaaah Lils, ich kann dich erwähnen: Vieeeeeeelen, vieeeeeelen Dank an meine Beta-Maus Lily Potter-Snape, die dieses Chap leider nicht betan konnte, weil sie gerade in Italien ist!  
Du musst mich aber auch mal als Beta erwähnen xP**

**Ähhhhm jah, hier kommt jetzt das neue Chap. Und nur als kleiner Tipp: Sam's Briefe hab ich dieses mal fett und kursiv gemacht, und Jane's nur kursiv - um nicht so schnell verwirrt zu werden ;) Mal gucken, ob Hermine oder Severus schon begriffen hat, dass ihm jeweils der andere schreibt.  
**

**Kapitel 5 – All These Things That I've Done (The Killers)**

_**Liebe Jane,**_

_**Dein letzter Brief brachte mich dazu, der **__**Ü**__**berbringer von schlechten Nachrichten zu sein. Du erwähntest, dass deine Eltern von Todessern getötet wurden. Ich bedauere deinen Verlust, muss aber gestehen, dass ich ein Todesser war.**_

_**Meine Kindheit war keineswegs eine angenehme, und ich verbrachte meine Schulzeit mit Hass erfüllt. Als Voldemort das erste Mal an die Macht kam, war seine kraftvolle Herrschaft so verlockend für mich, dass ich meine Vergangenheit hinter mir ließ. Zunächst sah es nicht so aus, dass er ein Irrer werden würde, nur ein Diktator. Heute hört sich das nicht einmal attraktiv an. Wie auch immer, damals war ich einfach blöd.**_

_**Ich gebe auch zu, dass einige der Horrorgeschichten im Tagespropheten und in diesen neuen Büchern durch mich entstanden sind. Es hat 5 Jahre gedauert, bis ich begriffen habe, dass ich ein Idiot gewesen war; Voldemort's erster Niedergang kam nicht lange danach.**_

_**Ich verstehe, dass du meine Vergangenheit vielleicht unmöglich findest, um davon wegzukommen, aber ich hoffe, du wirst imstande sein, über all die Dinge hinweg zu sehen, die ich als dummer Jugendlicher gemacht habe.**_

_**Sam **_

Hermine ließ den Brief mit zitternden Händen sinken. Sie hatte gedacht, sie wäre endlich nach 2 Jahren davon entkommen, doch ihre Vergangenheit und die schrecklichen Gedanken holten sie wieder ein. Aber er war nur ein Todesser im ersten Krieg. Er war nicht für ihre Eltern oder Ron oder sonst jemanden. _Aber er hat Voldemort immer noch unterstützt_, dachte sie, _Er hat diese Dinge immer noch anderen unschuldigen Menschen angetan. _

Sie kramte in der Schreibtischschublade nach einem Blatt Pergament, bevor sie wütend zu schreiben begann.

_Lieber Sam,_

_Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dein früheres Leben als Todesser nicht als Problem ansehe. Ich habe diese Bücher und die Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten gelesen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie ein menschliches Wesen solche schlimmen Sachen einer anderen Person zufügen kann. Du hast die Leben unschuldiger Menschen zerstört, alles nur, weil dir ein ziemlich irrer dunkler Lord das befohlen hat. Vielleicht kannst du das Menschen erklären, aber es wird immer etwas bleiben, was ich niemals verstehen werde._

_Jane  
_

_  
**Jane,**_

_**Ich war jung. Ich habe die Konsequenzen nicht bedacht.**_

_**Sam  
**_

_Sam,_

_Das hat meine Frage nicht wirklich beantwortet._

_Jane  
_

_**Jane,**_

_**Schön. Ich war ein Feigling und ein Idiot. Ich dachte, andere Menschen zu verletzen, würde mich dazu bringen, mich besser zu fühlen. Und ich hatte Angst vor Voldemort. Ist das die Antwort, die du hören wolltest?**_

_**Sam  
**_

_Sam,_

_Es kommt nicht darauf an, was ich hören wollte, sofern es die Wahrheit ist._

_Jane  
_

_**J,**_

_**  
Weil ich die Macht liebte. Es war berauschend.**_

_**S  
**_

_S,_

_Das ist furchtbar. Du bist genauso mies, wie er es war._

_J.  
_

_**J,**_

_**Ich bin nicht mehr so, wie früher. Ich habe meine Fehler eingesehen.**_

_**S.  
**_

_S,_

_Das ändert immer noch nicht den Fakt, dass du diese Art von Fehlern begangen hast …_

_J  
_

_**J, **_

_**Es tut mir Leid. Du wolltest die Wahrheit hören. Da war zweifellos eine Zeit in meinem Leben, in der ich mir böse vorkam. Ich hasse mich dafür nun, aber ich werde es nicht abstreiten.**_

_**S  
**_

_S,_

_Ich meine, es ist gut, dass du das begriffen hast. Warum hasst du dich?_

_  
J  
_

_**J,**_

_**Würdest du dich nicht selber hassen, wenn du die Dinge getan hättest, die ich getan habe? Ich wachte meistens jede Nacht mit einem kalten Schweißausbruch aus einem Albtraum, über ein 16 Jahre altes Mädchen, das ich vergewaltigt habe, oder einen Jungen, den ich getötet habe, oder irgendjemands Mutter oder Vater oder Schwester oder Bruder oder Ehemann oder Ehefrau, die ich gefoltert habe, auf. Ich werde von jeder Sache verfolgt, die ich je getan habe, jeden Fehler, den ich jemals begangen habe. Nachfolgend wurde ich verhaftet und ins Ministerium für ein Verhör gebracht. Ich habe Jahre meines Lebens in Askaban verbracht, aber jeweils nur Tage oder Wochen. Seit Jahren ist mein Name wieder rein, aber ich kann der Last, die ich tragen muss, nicht entkommen. Oft höre ich Geflüster vom Rest der Todesser, die versuchen, sich neu zusammenzuschließen, Ich bin der, den sie immer als erstes finden. Manchmal esse ich tagelang nichts, da die Erinnerungen von den Sachen, die ich tat, mich fast krank machen. Ich habe niemals eine Frau gefunden, die bereit oder imstande war, über meine Vergangenheit hinwegzusehen, darum habe ich mein Leben in meinem elendigen Junggesellentum verbracht.**_

_**Wirklich, meine einzige Möglichkeit ist und bleibt, mich selber zu hassen.  
**_

_Sam,_

_Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich hasst. Der Fakt, dass du schlechtes Gewissen wegen deiner Taten hast, macht dich zu einem besseren Mann, als all den anderen, die sich nicht schuldig fühlen, und glauben, dass Voldemort gerecht ist._

_Die Frau in deinem Leben tut mir Leid. Ich kann nicht für sie sprechen, aber ich kann sagen, dass diese Frau bereit ist, es zu versuchen._

_Jane  
_

Hermine berichtete Eddie über Sam's Geständnis und ihrer folgenden Diskussion. So sehr sie Mitleid mit Sam hatte und bereit war, ihm weiter zu schreiben, konnte sie über seine Geschichte nur im Vergleich zu Severus Snape denken. Sam's Geschichte gab ihr einen Einblick in das Mysterium, das ihr ehemaliger Lehrer sich auch für Liebe interessieren konnte (wie einseitig auch immer ihr Verhältnis zueinander war). Kein Wunder, dass er solche Gefühlsschwankungen hatte - in einem Moment flirtete er noch mit ihr, im nächsten wies er sie schon ab. Er würde keinen so nah an sich heranlassen, dass er ihn verletzen könnte.

**A/N: Kommi. Please!**


	6. Land Of Hope And Dreams

**A/N: Huhu! Tut mir totaaaaaaaal Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber naja... meine Beta war schuld! xD Nein, wirklich. Aber ist ja jetzt egal. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir!**

Dann viel Spaß beim Lesen und euch allen: Frohe Weihnachten, Merry Christmas, Joyeux Noel und gaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz viele Geschenke:)

**Küsschen, **

**Stella **

**Kapitel**** 6 – Land of Hope and Dreams (Bruce Springsteen)**

Die Weihnachtsferien verliefen ziemlich ereignislos für Hermine. Sie hatte Mrs Weasleys Einladung, die Ferien im Fuchsbau zu verbringen, abgelehnt – ebenso wie Harrys, ein Weihnachtsfrühstück mit ihm und Luna zu haben. Sie wusste, dass sie die süße Zweisamkeit von Luna und Harry und den Rest des Weasley Clans nicht überleben würde.

Darum verbrachte sie den Weihnachtstag alleine, mit Krummbein und den Kätzchen. Sie hatte noch nie bemerkt, wie deprimierend Ferien sein konnten, seit sie es vorzog, sie alleine zu verbringen. Sogar_Stolz und Vorurteil _vor dem Kamin zu lesen, mit den Katzen, die um sie herumtollten, ließ sie nicht bessere Laune haben. Sie fragte sich, ob es soweit kommen würde, dass sie aufhören würde, die Ferien zu würdigen. Sie würde so wie die verrückte Frau werden, die am Ende ihrer Straße lebte. Sie besaß um die 20 Katzen und hielt Gespräche mit den Büschen in ihrem Garten. Es war eine düstere Aussicht.

Am zweiten Weihnachtstag entschied sie sich, den Laden zu öffnen. Einige Leute feierten Weihnachten nicht, und würden daher den zweiten Weihnachtstag nicht brauchen. Sie belästigte Eddie nicht, und erzählte ihm nicht, dass sie das Geschäft öffnete. Er und Oliver waren inmitten des Adoptionsprozesses und er konnte ein paar freie Tage gebrauchen.

Wie sie erwartete, war Hogsmeade komplett leer. Sie versuchte nicht an all die Leute zu denken, die ihre Ferien genossen, stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich darauf, das Geschäft umzuräumen und Staub in den Regalen zu wischen. Wenn sie alles in Ordnung hielt, konnte sie die Leere kontrollieren, die sie in ihrem Inneren fühlte.

Gegen Nachmittag läutete die Glocke über der Tür und Hermine raste aus dem Lagerraum. Sie hatte fast wieder gute Laune, in ihren Haaren waren Spinnweben und Wollmäuse hingen an ihrer Kleidung.

„Kann ich Ihnen – hallo Severus!" sagte sie, innerlich schaudernd, wie begierig ihre Stimme klang. Er murmelte eine Antwort und stapfte zu den Zaubertrankbüchern. Es war hart, ihre Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts hatte, worüber sie enttäuscht sein sollte. Es war nicht so, als wäre seine Behandlung neu oder anders.

Nach einer halben Stunde näherte er sich der Kasse, er hielt einen Stapel Bücher vorsichtig in seinen Armen.

„Hast du alles gefunden, dass du gesucht hast?" fragte sie höflich.

„Nein."

„Ich habe gerade alles umgeräumt. Wenn es etwas Spezielles gibt, das du brauchst, kann ich es woanders hingestellt haben."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich habe genug Schaden für einen Tag angerichtet."

„Wir haben eine Art Winterschlussverkauf nach dem neuen Jahr", sagte sie und gab ihm den Kassenbon. Er nickte und ging raus, die Glöckchen klingelten fröhlich.

Hermine betrachtete den leeren Laden einen Moment lang, bevor sie zum Lagerraum zurückkehrte.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Severus hasste Ferien. Während er die zwei Wochen genoss, in denen er nicht mit schwachköpfigen Kindern zu tun hatte, fühlte er sich in dem leeren Schloss schlecht, nicht besser. Er besah sich sein leises Wohnzimmer sorgfältig, seufzte und ließ sich noch tiefer in den Ledersessel sinken. Er könnte Jane schreiben, aber er hatte nicht die Motivation, aufzustehen und den Raum zum Schreibtisch zu durchqueren, um Pergament und eine Feder zu finden.

Er versuchte ein paar Mal, ein paar Seiten von einem der Bücher, die er früher einmal erstanden hatte, zu lesen, nur, um es kurz darauf wieder wegzulegen und es dann aufzugeben. Durch das Schloss zu schleichen war normalerweise ein unterhaltende Aussicht, aber war langweilig geworden, seit er nicht mehr die Gelegenheit hatte, Potter beim seinen nächtlichen Ausflügen zu erwischen und ihm eine Menge Hauspunkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen.

Er seufzte wieder. Über Potter nachzudenken war ein Fehler, denn sie führten ihn auf direktem Wege zu Hermine. Er wollte nicht an sie denken. Es war sichtbar, dass ihr Interesse in ihm deutlich abgenommen hatte. Sie behandelte ihn genauso wie die anderen Kunden in ihrem Laden. Er machte es ihr zwar nicht leicht, ihn anders zu behandeln, aber sie hatte keinen Grund. Warum sollte er wohlwollend auf jemanden zugehen, der ihn nur cool und zivilisiert vom weiten ansah? Während des Herbstes hatte es so geschienen, als würde sie ihr Interesse zeigen, doch dann tat sie es nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Freund gefunden, der nicht so alt war, um ihr Vater zu sein.

Es war blöd von ihm gewesen zu glauben, dass sie in ihm mehr als nur ihren alten unsympathischen Lehrer sehen würde. Dummheit oder nicht, er würde sich trotzdem mit Träumen über sie quälen.

/o/o/o/

_Liebe Jane,_

_Wie immer, mit der Ankunft des Frühlings kommen auch das Niesen und juckende Augen. Wenn du dich angesprochen fühlst, verstehst du mich. Wenn nicht, bist du glücklich darüber?_

_Frühling, wie auch immer, hat seine Vorteile. Es bedeutet, dass der Sommer sich schnell nähert, genauso wie die Abreise meiner Schüler. Hast du diesen Sommer irgendwelche Pläne? Ich mache niemals Pläne für den Sommer. Sie ändern sich sowieso immer, wenn mein Arbeitgeber auch nur seinen Hut abnimmt. Wieso sich auf etwas einstellen, wenn es hinterher sowieso nur eine Enttäuschung wird?!_

_Allerdings könnten wir uns vielleicht diesen Sommer treffen. Ich denke, nach fast einem Jahr Korrespondenz wäre es sicher._

_Sam_

Hermine ächzte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm höflich klar machen konnte, dass da nicht mehr war, und nun wollte er sie treffen. Sie wusste, dass es besser war, ihn abzuweisen, wenn sie nicht länger an ihm interessiert war. Es war wirklich einfach, dass sie Severus Snape wollte und er sie nicht, aber sie hatte Sam, der sie wollte.

Sie konnte gerade noch eine Beziehung führen, aber keine zwei. Besonders nicht mit den zwei schlecht gelauntesten Männern der Existenz. Nicht dass sie eine _wirkliche_ Beziehung mit einen von beiden hatte.

Der Laden beschäftigte sie genug, zum Glück, aber er konnte sie nicht vom wirklichen Problem ablenken, wenn sie alleine nach Hause zu ihren Katzen und ihrem staubigen Haus ging.

_Sam,_

_Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich werde im Sommer ziemlich beschäftigt sein. Ich muss darüber nachdenken._

_Jane _

Sie knüllte den Brief zusammen und warf ihn durch den Raum. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, auf Severus zu warten, bis er sie bemerkte.

_Sam,_

_Gerne. Lass uns diesen Sommer treffen._

_Jane_

/o/

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das war das Zeichen, dass es Zeit war, Hermine endgültig aufzugeben. Er konnte nicht für immer in einem Land voller Hoffnung und Träumen leben.


	7. I Wish I Were The Rain

**A/N: Leute, es tut mir echt Leid … ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Sorry noch mal, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich schäme mich echt. :(  
Ich hoffe, ihr lest die Geschichte trotzdem weiter - vielleicht kriege ich auch ein paar Reviews? ****Naja, hier das nächste Pitelchen. **

**Liebste Grüße, **

**Stella**

**Kapitel 7 – I Wish I Were The Rain (SHeDAISY)**

Der Mai war einer von Hermines Lieblingsmonaten. Der April war unvorhersehbar, aber im Mai konnte man sich auf Frühlingswetter verlassen. Sie hatte seit März ihr bestes gegeben nicht an Severus zu denken und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sam zu richten, aber es zeigte ihr lediglich nur, wie schwierig es war. Nicht dass sie erwartet hatte, dass es leicht werden würde. Vielmehr hatte sie gedacht, es würde unerträglich werden. Aber sie fand, je mehr sie arbeitete und je weniger sie sich erlaubte, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, desto besser hatte sie es.

An einem Nachmittag im Mai, an einem Tag, der feucht war und nach Regen schrie, fühlte Hermine, wie ihr Selbstmitleid erneut begann. Diese Launen trafen sie in unerwarteten und unerwünschten Zeiten und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen hätte tun können. Sie weigerte sich zu weinen oder sich selbst zu bedauern, aber es gab Zeiten, wo sie dem Selbstmitleid einfach nicht entkommen konnte. Sie begann zu verstehen, warum unerwiderte Gefühle das Schlimmste war, was es gab.

„Eddie, es ist einer dieser Tage", warnte sie ihm und schnappte sich einen Keks aus der Desserttheke.

„Du brauchst echt eine gesündere Alternative um damit zurecht zu kommen. Du isst meinen ganzen Vorrat auf und bevor du es weißt, wirst du ungeheuerlich aussehen."

„Damit hilfst du mir auch nicht", sagte sie und nahm sich einen weiteren Keks,natürlich_ nur _um ihn zu ärgern.

„Ich probiere es erst gar nicht", sagte er achselzuckend. „Das ist dein Leben."

Hermine seufzte. Eddie dachte, sie wäre zu dumm, um zu entscheiden, dass sie Severus aufgeben würde. Als sie ihm erzählte, dass sie sich nicht mehr mit diesem Problem beschäftigen würde, sah er sie mit diesem _„ach wirklich?!"_ Ausdruck im Gesicht an und sagte „Du hast es nicht einmal versucht." Und nun steuerte er starke Liebe als Argument bei, als Versuch, sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Meinung zu ändern.

„Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich heute Abend eher gehe?" fragte Eddie und wechselte das Thema abrupt. „Oliver und ich bringen Olivia zu seinen Eltern. Sie würden sterben, um sie nur einmal zu sehen."

„Wann kriege ich eigentlich die berühmte Olivia Williams-Wood zu sehen? Schließlich ist sie mein Patenkind."

„Du kommst doch dieses Wochenende zum Essen, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich komme ich. Aber es kommt mir trotzdem ziemlich ungerecht vor. Jeder außer mir hat sie schon einmal gesehen."

„Ach, komm! Sie ist doch erst seit zwei Tagen bei mir und Oliver."

„Wie kommt Oliver eigentlich damit zurecht? Es kam mir immer so vor, als wäre er im Umgang mit Babys nie besonders zärtlich."

„Es ist anders, wenn es deine Eigenen sind."

„Okay… ich nehme dich dann mal beim Wort", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube, ich werde als altes Weib enden, mit meinen zwanzig Katzen zusammen leben und nur durch Kohl und Trockenfrüchte überleben."

„Könntest du endlich mit deinem Gejammer aufhören? Wenn du nicht so enden möchtest, dann such dir einen Freund." Er peitschte sie mit dem Geschirrtuch, das er zum Staubwischen benutzte.

„Es ist viel komplizierter als es scheint", sagte sie und drehte das Schild über der Tür um, sodass man außen „Geschlossen" lesen konnte. „Lass uns für heute Schluss machen."

Nachhause gehen war keine so gute Idee. Sie verbrachte dort so wenig Zeit wie möglich. Ihr sonst so gemütliches Haus war ihr noch nie so klein und erdrückend vorgekommen. Sie musste schnell nach draußen. Sie raste die Treppe hoch, riss ihren Schrank auf und wühlte nach ihrer Jogginghose, einem T-Shirt und einem Paar knallpinker Sportschuhe, die ihre Mutter für sie gekauft hatte. Hermine hatte nie verstanden, warum ihre Mutter ihr diese Schuhe gekauft hatte (vor allem in knallpink). Vielleicht war das der nicht so geschickte Plan ihrer Mutter Hermine zu zeigen, dass sie langsam pummelig wurde und unbedingt wieder mit dem Joggen anfangen musste. Hermine war im Geländelaufteam an ihrer Schule gewesen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, und war eigentlich eine ganz gute Läuferin, vor allem im Alter von elf.

Sie hatte das Laufen vor Jahren aufgegeben, aber die Schuhe waren das letzte Geschenk, das sie von ihrer Mutter bekommen hatte, und deswegen konnte sie sie nicht wegwerfen.

Draußen war die Luft stickig und feucht. Hermine warf einen Blick auf den Himmel. Große dunkle Wolken kamen auf sie zu, aber ihr war es egal. Sie wollte nur laufen. Sie startete in Richtung Hogwarts, innerlich wusste sie, dass es eine schlechte Idee war.

Sie lief an den Drei Besen in einer gleichmäßigen, angenehmen Geschwindigkeit vorbei, als sie den Donner in der Ferne grollen hörte; ein Platzregen setzte ein. Sie wusste, dass sie umkehren sollte, aber sie tat es nicht.

Sie war noch nie während eines Gewitters gelaufen. Blitze fuhren über den Himmel, gezackte Schatten wurden für mehrere Sekunden auf ihren Weg geworfen, der Donner wurde lauter. Der Sturm wütete um sie herum – es war das berauschendste Gefühl, das sie jemals erlebt hatte. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie erschöpft und außer Form sie war.

Sie blieb abrupt vor den Toren Hogwarts stehen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie diese Richtung angesteuert hatte, aber hatte nicht erkannt, wie nah sie der Schule gekommen war, bis sie praktisch vor dem Portal stand.

Was dachte sie überhaupt? Es war nicht so, dass sie hier einfach auftauchen und erwarten konnte, hereingelassen zu werden. Vor allem von _ihm_. Wenn er sie jetzt sehen könnte … sie konnte sich vorstellen, was er sagen würde -_ dummes, kleines Mädchen, unerträgliche Besserwisserin._

„Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier, Miss Granger?"

Sie wirbelte herum. Ja, er war es tatsächlich, keine Erfindung ihrer Fantasie. „Ich jogge", sagte sie unsicher, sodass es mehr wie eine Frage klang. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Was machen Sie hier?"

„Ich lebe hier. Ich dachte, _so viel_ wäre offensichtlich."

„Ach ja, stimmt." Sie errötete und sah weg. Das war der Moment, wo er sie das erste Mal richtig ansah. Ihr Haar war durchnässt und es lockte sich in alle Richtungen. Ihre Wimpern waren nass und hingen zusammen. Ihr Shirt und ihre Shorts klebten an ihrem Körper und sie atmete schwer. Er beobachtete das Heben und Senken ihrer – ähm, sehr ansehnlichen – Brüste und wandte seinen Blick ab, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Seltsamerweise trug sie pinke Laufschuhe.

Hermine lenkte ihren Blick auf sein Gesicht, sah zu, wie das Wasser in kleinen Bächen über seine Nase und Wangen lief und an seinem Kinn abtropfte. Sein Haar sah noch schwärzer als sonst aus, Wassertröpfchen hingen an den Enden, bevor sie herunter fielen. Sein Shirt war komplett nass und Hermine tat ihr bestes, um nicht zu sabbern. Warum um alles in der Welt versteckte er so einen Körper unter den ganzen Schichten von Roben?

Er fing ihren Blick auf und Hermine spürte, wie sie einen Schritt auf ihn zuging. Sie wünschte, sie wäre der Regen, der so sanft über sein Gesicht streichelte. Stunden schienen zu vergehen, als sie mit den Augen aneinander hingen.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war, aber plötzlich lag sie in seinen Armen und er küsste sie. Ihre Arme waren um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihr Mund begrüßte seine Zunge. Der Regen fiel noch immer auf sie herab, doch es kümmerte beide nicht.

Blitze fuhren über den Himmel und Severus wusste, dass der Donner bald folgen würde. Der Donner schreckte sie auf und sie ließen sich los. Hermine riss ihre Augen auf und sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, den man nur mit einem Teil Schrecken und drei Teilen Wut beschreiben konnte. Weswegen konnte er sich nicht sicher sein.

Sie riss sich von ihm los und rannte zurück nach Hogsmeade. Sie stoppte nicht bis sie endlich zu Hause war, wo sie auf ihrem Küchenstuhl zusammenbrach.

„Dumme, dumme, dumme Hermine!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie war auf sich sauer, aber sie war nicht sicher, ob sie es war, weil sie ihn geküsste hatte oder weil sie weggerannt war.


	8. This Is How A Heart Breaks

**Kapitel 8 – This is How a Heart Breaks (Rob Thomas)**

**Liebe Jane,**

**Hast du diesen Samstag Zeit?**

**Sam**

_Lieber Sam,_

_Ja. Wo würdest du dich gerne mit mir treffen?_

_Jane_

**Jane,**

**Kennst du Reads & Needs in Hogsmeade?**

**Sam**

_Sam,_

_Ja. Es ist ein sehr schöner Buchladen._

_Jane_

**Jane,**

**Ich habe dort noch nie viel Zeit verbracht. Geht 14 Uhr für dich in Ordnung?**

**Sam**

_Sam, _

_Sicher. Ich werde die in den knallpinken Turnschuhen sein._

_Jane_

Nun, das würde sicherlich interessant werden. Hermine würde arbeiten müssen und gleichzeitig ein Date haben. Und Samstage waren sowieso die arbeitsreichsten Tage. Geschweige denn hatte Eddie samstags seinen freien Tag. Aber sie würde es schon hinkriegen.

*

Die knallpinken Schuhe gingen Severus von Mittwoch bis Freitagabend nicht aus dem Kopf. Er erinnerte sich, dass er knallpinke Turnschuhe irgendwo schon einmal gesehen hatte und dann erwähnte sie auch Jane. Es könnte möglicherweise auch ein Zufall sein. Wie viele Leutewürden schon Schuhe in dieser abscheulichen Farbe kaufen?

*

Am Freitagabend wünschte sich Hermine, sie hätte Sam nicht zugesagt. Sie musste ihm früher oder später sagen, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich auf diese Weise mochte. Wie konnte sie, trotz ihrer ganzen Versuche, ihn zu vergessen, nicht von Severus Snape wegkommen? Besonders nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, was für ein fantastischer Küsser er war.

*

Freitagnacht, so gegen Mitternacht, wachte Severus auf, nachdem er von dem Kuss mit Hermine geträumt hatte. Er begriff, warum ihm die knallpinken Schuhe einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gingen. _Hermine_ hatte an dem Gewittertag Sportschuhe in dieser Farbe getragen. Er rollte sich vom Bett und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er kramte in seinem Schreibtisch, nach einem Brief von Jane suchend. Er fand den, wo sie ihm von ihren Eltern und ihrem Verlobten erzählt hatte.

In seinem Büro durchsuchte er den Aktenschrank, in dem er Aufsätze und desgleichen aufbewahrte. Der einzige Aufsatz von Hermine, den er fand, war der über Werwölfe, den er ihr in der dritten Klasse aufgegeben hatte. Es war ein wohl vergeblicher Versuch, aber er wollte es wissen.

Die Handschrift war ähnlich, aber nicht identisch. Natürlich, möglicherweise hatte sich ihre Handschrift ein bisschen in den letzten Jahren, zwischen dreizehn und zwanzig, verändert, aber vielleicht konnte er sich anders überzeugen.

Er dachte über die gemeinsamen Ähnlichkeiten von Jane und Hermine nach. Beide hatten ihre Eltern verloren. Beide hatten ihren Verlobten verloren. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er dem mehr Beachtung geschenkt, aber im Krieg hatte jeder Familienmitglieder verloren.

Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass Jane erwähnt hatte, dass alle ihre Freunde verheiratet waren. Soweit Severus wusste, waren Potter und Ginny Hermines einzige gute Freunde. Potter war mit Luna Lovegood verheiratet und Ginny mit Draco. Er fuhr fort und analysierte jedes Detail und wünschte sich, er könnte einen Weg finden, sich hundert Prozent sicher zu sein, ob er Hermine morgen treffen würde oder nicht.

*

Um 14.30 Uhr befürchtete Hermine, dass sie versetzt worden war. Es war ihr noch nie passiert und sie fühlte sich furchtbar.

Um 16 Uhr wusste sie, dass sie versetzt worden war. Trug sie ein Schild, auf dem stand „Tritt mich, ich bin schon am Boden"? Es fühlte sich jedenfalls so an.

*

Er hatte nur vorgehabt, ein kleines Mittagsschläfchen zu machen. Er brauchte es, nachdem er die ganze Nacht wach gewesen war. Immerhin war er 80 Prozent sicher, dass Hermine und Jane dieselbe Person waren. Sein kleines Mittagsschläfchen wurde zu einem Marathonschlaf und er wachte um fünf Uhr nachmittags auf. Er raste zur Tür, ohne sich über sein Aussehen Sorgen zu machen, und hoffte, dass er es zu _Reads & Needs _schaffen würde, bevor es zu machte.

*

Hermine beklagte sich bei Eddie, als das Alleinsein im Geschäft unerträglich wurde. Er saß neben ihr und sagte ihr mehrmals, dass er sicher war, dass Sam bloß irgendwo aufgehalten wurde und bald auftauchen würde.

„Ich hab es Leid, auf endlich zu warten!", jammerte Hermine. „Ich hab drei Jahre gewartet, bis Ron mich bemerkt hat, hab es aufgegeben, auf Severus zu warten und ich warte nicht länger auf Sam! Ich will nicht dieser blöde Däne sein mit meinem Finger in der Mauer!"

Eddie sah sie verwirrt an. Hermine seufzte. „Es gibt eine Muggelgeschichte, die von einem kleinen Dänenjungen handelt, der ein Loch in der Mauer entdeckt, die das Meer zurückhält. Er steckt seinen Finger in das Loch und wartet auf jemanden, der die Mauer repariert, damit das Meer die Stadt nicht zerstört."

„Oh. Muggel haben die seltsamsten Geschichten."

„Das haben sie wirklich", stimmte Hermine zu. Sie ging zur Tür, drehte das Schild um und sah, wie Severus auf den Laden zulief. Sie öffnete die Tür und er stoppte im Eingang. Dann begriff sie etwas.

„Ich hab mich gefragt ob du … noch Bananen-Nuss-Muffins hast", brachte er lahm hervor.

Er sah, wie ihre Gesichtsausdruck hart wurde und Enttäuschung in ihren Augen. Er wusste, dass er es dieses Mal versaut hatte.

„Nein, Severus. Wir haben geschlossen." Sie knallte die Tür zu, knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei.

„Wir haben eine Menge von Muffins", sagte Eddie. Er sah Hermines Schultern zittern. „Hermine, weinst du?"

„Ja", schluchzte sie. „Ich habe etwas begriffen. Ich habe mich in Severus Snape verliebt und alles, was er will sind deine bescheuerten Bananen-Nuss-Muffins. Und obendrein hat Sam mich heute nicht einmal sitzen gelassen."

„Doch, das hat er, Hermine", sagte Eddie langsam, als würde er dies einem Kind erklären.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Ich habe ihm gerade die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen."


	9. Go Your Own Way

**Kapitel 9 – Go Your Own Way (Fleetwood Mac)**

Severus wusste nicht, wie er sie erreichen konnte, außer als Sam. Er konnte sich immer noch an die Hoffnung klammern, dass sie noch nicht begriffen hatte.

**Liebe Jane,**

**Ich würde mich gerne für Samstag entschuldigen. Ich nehme an, man könnte sagen, dass ich kalte Füße gekriegt habe. Sollen wir es noch einmal versuchen? Vielleicht diesen Samstag.**

**Sam**

* * *

Meinte er es ernst? Hatte er nicht schon genug angerichtet? Verstand er nicht, dass er ihr Herz gebrochen hatte und es in eine Millionen kleine Teile zersprungen war? Offensichtlich nicht.

* * *

Sam,

versuche Socken zu tragen.

Jane

* * *

Er lachte in sich hinein, aber nur für einen Moment. Sie war immer noch sauer. Er wäre an ihrer Stelle wahrscheinlich auch sauer gewesen.

* * *

**Jane,**

**Ich werde zwei Paar tragen.**

**  
Sam**

* * *

Hermine seufzte. Nun machte er sich über sich lustig. Perfekt.

* * *

Sam,

Ich denke, du hast nicht verstanden. Hat dich jemals jemand versetzt?

Jane

* * *

Natürlich war er schon versetzt worden! Viele Mädchen dachten, es wäre lustig, ihn nach einem Treffen in Hogsmeade zu fragen und dann nicht aufzutauchen. Letztendlich hatte er es satt gehabt, aber das hieß nicht, dass es ihn nicht noch verletzte.

* * *

**Jane,**

**Ja, ich wurde bereits versetzt. Die Mädchen, mit denen ich zur Schule ging, sahen es als Sport an.**

**Sam**

* * *

Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen, außer ein bisschen weniger auf ihn sauer zu sein, nachdem sie dies

gelesen hatte. Sie dachte, nur einmal wäre schon schlimm.

* * *

Sam,

dann weißt du also, wie es sich anfühlt.

Jane

* * *

Endlich schien er Fortschritte gemacht zu haben.

* * *

**Jane,**

**als wärst du die kleinste, bedeutungsloste Person auf der ganzen Welt? Ja, ich kenne dieses Gefühl. **

**Sam**

* * *

Wenn er es kannte, warum wollte er dann jemand anderen dieser Qual unterziehen?

* * *

Sam,

Warum hast du mich dann so behandelt?

Jane

* * *

Oder vielleicht war es doch kein wirklicher Fortschritt.

* * *

**Jane,**

**Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.**

**Sam**

* * *

Das wusste sie. Das tat sie wirklich. Aber das half auch nicht, den Schmerz zu lindern.

* * *

Sam,

Das habe ich erkannt. Aber du hast mein Herz gebrochen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es wieder geheilt werden kann.

Jane

* * *

Scheiße. Meinte sie es ernst? Er hatte wirklich noch nie so was Schlimmes getan.

* * *

**Jane,**

**Ich denke kaum, dass ich dich komplett aufgeben werde, nur weil ich dich versetzt habe. Hast du noch nie etwas von einer zweiten Chance gehört?**

**Sam

* * *

**

Hermine schnaubte. Eine zweite Chance?

* * *

Sam,

Offensichtlich kennst du mich nicht gut. Ich gebe nur den Leuten eine zweite Chance, die sie auch wirklich verdienen.

Jane

**Jane,**

**Seit wann bin ich jemand, der keine zweite Chance verdient?**

**Sam**

Sam,

Hattest du nicht schon eine zweite Chance? Du bist nicht im Gefängnis.

Jane

**Jane,**

**Danke, dass du mir das an den Kopf geworfen hast. Das war so reif von dir.**

**Sam**

Sam,

Diskutieren wir jetzt über Reife? Ich denke nämlich, dass es nicht sehr reif von dir ist, zuzugeben, dass du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, versetzt zu werden und mich trotzdem zu versetzen!

Jane

**Jane,**

**Wirst du das jetzt aufgeben? Ich habe mich etliche Male entschuldigt.**

**Sam**

Sam,

Du hast dich zwei Mal entschuldigt. Zwei Mal ist nicht etliche Male.

Jane

**Jane,**

**Willst du, dass ich dich auf Knien anflehe? Ich habe niemanden auf Knien angefleht, seit ich kein Todesser mehr bin, der Voldemort um seine Vergebung anbettelt.**

**Sam**

Sam,

Danke, dass du mich mit deinem korrupten, selbstherrlichen Dunklen Lord vergleichst. Ich fühle mich jetzt so gut.

Jane

**Jane,**

**Haben wir wirklich schon wieder die Todesserdiskussion? Ich dachte, wir hätten entschieden, dass das Schnee von gestern wäre?**

**Sam**

Sam,

Es kann kein Schnee von gestern sein, wenn du schon wieder damit anfängst.

Jane

**Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, warum wir uns immer noch streiten. –S**

Ich verstehe nicht einmal, warum wir uns immer noch schreiben. –J

**Schön. Dann lass uns aufhören. –S**

Klingt fantastisch. –J

**Dann hör auf, mir zu schreiben! –S**

Du hörst auf! Es war deine Idee. –J

* * *

Er hörte tatsächlich auf und Hermine bereute es, dass sie ihn gelassen hatte. Sie liebte es, mit ihm zu diskutieren genauso wie sie es liebte, mit ihm gut auszukommen.

* * *

Sam,

Triff mich an der Heulenden Hütte um drei am Sonntag. Letzte Chance.

Jane


	10. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**A/N: So, das ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel. Leider. Ich hab mich total über eure Reviews gefreut. :) **

**Mal gucken, vielleicht gibt es demnächst noch etwas Neues. Je nachdem wie viel Zeit ich hab. Immoment arbeite ich auch an einer neuen eigenen FF mit Hermine und Sev, aber ich denke, ich stelle eher eine übersetzte rein (hab schon eine im Blick). Aber bevor ich nach Kanada fliege gibt es auf jeden Fall noch irgendetwas. **

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – I Don't Want To Miss A Thing (Aerosmith)**

Severus wachte am Samstagmorgen auf, mit einem grauen Himmel draußen und der Wettervorhersage, die Regen versprach. Er nahm es nicht als gutes Zeichen. Der Himmel in der Großen Halle sah noch dunkler aus, als er zum Frühstück kam. Sehr wenige Kollegen blieben in Hogwarts während der Ferien. Er, Minerva, Filius und Hagrid waren die einzigen, die diesen Sommer da waren. Minerva saß am Lehrertisch, als er eintrat.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Draußen ist es düster."

„Passt zu dir", stichelte sie. Er starrte sie zornig an und nahm sich ein Spiegelei.

„Hast du Pläne für heute?"

„Vielleicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, mir auszuweichen."

„Ja, Minerva, ich habe heute Nachmittag was vor."

„Oh, mit wem?"

„Du bist viel zu neugierig."

Sie seufzte. „Ist überhaupt etwas aus diesem Brief geworden, den du letzten Sommer verschickt hast?"

„Ich habe einer Frau namens Jane geschrieben. Es hat nicht funktioniert." Er grinste. Es war keine ganze Lüge. Mit _Jane_ hatte es nicht funktioniert. Mit _Hermine_ jedoch …

„Denk nicht einmal daran, mir ‚Ich hab's dir ja gesagt' an den Kopf zu werfen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dir nicht einfach eine Freundin suchst. Wir würden alle aufhören, dir damit in den Ohren zu liegen."

„Nein, würdet ihr nicht. Ihr würdet mich nur mehr nerven."

„Nun, ich nicht. Ich kann nicht für Albus, Poppy oder Pomona sprechen."

Severus aß den Rest Spiegelei auf. „Ich treffe mich heute Nachmittag mit einer Frau."

„Siehst du, das war doch nicht so schlimm."

„Ich sage dir aber sonst nichts."

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass du es nicht machen wirst", sagte Minerva mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es letztendlich nicht herausfinden werde."

„Das bezweifele ich nicht." Severus nahm einen gebutterten Toast vom Teller vor ihm. „Wahrscheinlich wirst du diese Frau erlegen um direkt mit ihr sprechen zu können."

„Das würde ich nicht tun", sagte Minerva und schaute ein wenig beleidigt. „Es sei denn, ich kenne sie schon." Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Severus! Triffst du jemanden, den ich kenne?"

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich dir zu diesem Thema keine Fragen mehr beantworten werde."

„Sei kein Spaßverderber. Ich bin alt, ich hab keine Action mehr in meinem Leben."

„Lass es uns dabei bleiben, damit du keinen Schlaganfall kriegst."

Minerva verdrehte die Augen und haute ihn auf die Schulter. „_So_ alt bin ich nicht."

*

Hermine war ein reines Nervenbündel, als sie im Laden ankam. Während sie Eddie half, die Desserttheke zu füllen, ließ sie den beliebten Möhrenkuchen auf den Boden fallen. Der Teller zerbrach und der Kuchen fiel hinunter.

„Vielleicht solltest du mir lieber nicht helfen", sagte Eddie und ließ das Durcheinander verschwinden.

„Ich glaube, du hast recht." Sie entfernte sich langsam rückwärts gehend. Sie überprüfte die Kasse erneut, um sicher zu gehen, dass alle Rechnungen und Münzen in ihren richtigen Fächern waren. Eine Stunde, bevor der Laden aufmachte, fuhr sie vor Schreck in die Höhe, weil jemand an der Tür klopfte.

Als sie sah, dass es nur Ginny war, entspannte sie sich ein wenig. Sie öffnete die Tür und der Rotschopf, der immer ein Energiebündel war, hüpfte fröhlich herein.

Hermine umarmte ihre Freundin und sagte „Ich sehe deinen Ehemann schon öfter als dich."

„Ich weiß. Es ist schrecklich. Mum braucht mich, um Charlies Hochzeit zu planen."

„Charlie wird heiraten?" fragte Hermine geschockt.

„Ich weiß. Wir waren alle erstaunt. Mum hat sich natürlich wahnsinnig gefreut. Obwohl seine Verlobte noch schlimmer als Schleim ist, wenn du mich fragst."

„Ist das überhaupt möglich?"

„Ich denke nicht, aber du wirst es verstehen, wenn du Heidi triffst."

„Sie heißt Heidi?"

„Ja. Er hat sie getroffen, als er mit seinen Kumpels in der Schweiz war", sagte Ginny sachlich.

„Und wo werden sie leben? In der Schweiz, in Rumänien oder hier?"

„Hier. Er wird nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichten."

„Ich bin immer noch geschockt, dass Charlie, der ewige Junggeselle, heiraten wird."

„Ich weiß. Zeigt uns nur, dass alle Junggesellen nur die richtige Frau treffen müssen."

„Das nehme ich an."

„Wo wir gerade von Alleinstehenden sprechen, was ist eigentlich aus dem Dating-Service geworden, bei dem ich dich angemeldet habe?"

„Oh. Das. Es, ähm, war besser als ich es mir vorgestellt habe."

„Ja, bis sich herausstellte, dass er –" Hermine starrte Eddie wütend an und sein Mund klappte zu.

„Bis sich herausstellte, dass er was ist?" fragte Ginny und sah zwischen Eddie und ihr hin und her.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen sollte, Gin. Dir würde es nicht gefallen."

„Um Himmels willen, sag mir was mit diesem blöden Mann nicht stimmt!"

„Naja, es stellte sich heraus, dass er kein wirklicher Fremder war."

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Was dir Hermine vergeblich zu sagen versucht, ist, dass sie das ganze Jahr Snape geschrieben hat."

„Snape!" Ginny kreischte. „Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid!"

Hermine presste ihre Augen zusammen. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."

„Doch, das tue ich. Ich werde mich nie wieder in dein Liebesleben einmischen, weil immer wenn ich das tue, versaue ich es."

„Ginny, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt."

„Du hast dich in Snape verliebt … _warum?_ Ich meine, ist das überhaupt möglich?"

Hermine blickte sie finster an. „Ja, es ist möglich."

„Oh. Tut mir leid. Vielleicht kannst du mir es erklären, weil ich ein Problem, es nachzuvollziehen."

„Du kennst ihn nur so wie wir ihn in der Schule kennen gelernt haben. Er ist nicht immer so. ich meine, er ist so, aber es ist anders. Ich weiß, das hat keinen Sinn, aber so kann ich es dir nur erklären."

„Liebt er dich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?"

„Es ist komplizierter als es scheint."

„Wir haben uns noch nicht getroffen. Er weiß nicht, dass ich Jane bin. Zumindest denke ich, dass er es nicht weiß."

„Hm. Wann triffst du ihn denn?"

„Diesen Nachmittag. Wir wollten uns schon zwei Wochen früher treffen, aber er hat mich versetzt."

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Anscheinend hat er kalte Füße gekriegt."

„Lass ihn das nicht noch einmal tun."

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es seine letzte Chance ist."

„Gut für dich." Ginny lächelte. „Vielleicht hätte ich mich schon eher einschalten sollen. Dann hättest du deine Zeit nicht mit meinem bescheuerten Bruder verschwendet." Ginny schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als sie Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Entschuldigung, ich hab was Grausames gesagt. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist."

„Mach dir nichts draus", sagte Hermine.

„Wann triffst du ihn?" fragte Ginny, um die Gesprächspause zu füllen.

„Um drei."

„Viel Glück."

„Danke. Das werde ich brauchen."

*

Der Regen, der für diesen Tag angekündigt war, war bis 14.30 Uhr noch nicht eingetroffen. Hermine überließ Eddies fähigen Händen den Laden und begann den kurzen Spaziergang zu der Heulenden Hütte.

Er hörte, wie sie durch den Wald ging und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch einmal imstande war, die Enttäuschung in ihrem ganzen Gesicht zu ertragen. Er fühlte, wie die Temperatur sank und ein schwacher Wind fing an zu wehen. Gerade als sie die Lichtung erreichte, riss die Wolkendecke auf und setzte den Regen frei.

Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu, stoppte nicht, bis nur wenige Zentimeter sie voneinander trennten. Seine Augen suchten ihr Gesicht, prägten sich jede Rundung und Farbe ein. Er wollte nicht blinzeln oder gar seine Augen schließen und zu riskieren, etwas zu verpassen.

Ihre Augen folgten den Regentropfen, die sein Gesicht herunterliefen.

„Es war ein Zufall", begann sie, „Ich hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, mich in dich zu verlieben."

„Ich wollte mich auch nicht in dich verlieben." Er schmunzelte.

Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und ihre Lippen berührten zärtlich die seinen. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Sie standen im Regen und küssten sich, wollten einander nicht mehr loslassen, und versanken in ihrer unbeabsichtigten Liebe.


End file.
